


Catching On

by TheLawyersKeeper



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Ficlet, Fluff, Getting Together, M/M, Misunderstandings, Oblivious Spock (Star Trek), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Patient Jim, T'hy'la, Vulcan Kisses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-19
Updated: 2018-08-19
Packaged: 2019-06-29 11:28:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15728484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheLawyersKeeper/pseuds/TheLawyersKeeper
Summary: Jim's been acting weird, and Spock is taking forever.





	Catching On

**Author's Note:**

> Just another little ficlet from my old Tumblr account. Nothing special.

 

The first time it happens, Spock thinks it’s an accident. They’re in the middle of Alpha shift and it is – as the Captain so graciously puts it – boring as hell. “I _hate_ Starcharting” the crew is trying their hardest not to groan at Kirk’s fifth outburst in twenty minutes. Spock decides enough is enough and stands, walking over to his captain and effectively capturing his attention.

“Sir, if I may, as there is nothing that requires your immediate attention, yet you refuse to leave the Bridge, might I offer you my PADD, it contains a computerized chess game. It should keep you, I believe the term is _entertained_.” Spock’s breath catches at the bright smile that lights up his captain’s face as he takes the PADD, skimming his fingers along Spock’s.

“Thanks Spock, what would I do without you?” Spock nods and goes back to his station, praying Jim doesn’t notice his bright green ears.

 

This continues for weeks, handing off PADDs, walking past each other in the halls. And one particular occasion when Jim claims “sorry Spock, thought there was a bug on your console there, my bad” Spock stares blankly at his hand as Uhura snorts at her station next to him. However, even Vulcans have their limits, and Spock reaches his at a most inopportune time.

 

They’re in the middle of negotiations with P’Prec XI when it happens. The king is proudly displaying his queen to the group as she enters, going on and on about his love of her. Spock pulls his hands into his lap, squeezing them tightly to block out the pain in his heart and never knowing what it felt like to be so loved by another being. Clearly he isn’t hiding it as well as he thought because suddenly Jim’s hand is covering his, index and middle fingers stroking along his rhythmically. At first Spock ignores it, but as the dinner goes on, Jim makes no attempt at all to stop. He gets bolder, turning Spock’s hand over and stroking along his palm in intricate circles and designs. Spock wills his erection away and tries to focus on what’s going on around him. It doesn’t work. The king stands to leave and Spock watches his exit like a hawk. The moment he leaves, Jim turns to him with a smile “well Spock, I think that went- hey!” the Vulcan’s ironclad control snaps at the cerulean gaze, and he drags him by the arm to the nearest wall, slamming him up against it. “Spock, what are you – mmmfph!” Spock crushes his lips to Jim’s, taking what he wanted for so long. Jim’s response was immediate, throwing his arms around him and pressing their bodies as close as he could, opening his mouth wide for the invading tongue and moaning wantonly. Spock’s shields break and Jim’s emotions his him in a wave.

_Iloveyou. Ialwayslovedyou. Staywithme. Bewithme. Iloveyou. T’hy’la._

The Vulcan word brings him up short and he looks down at Jim with wide eyes. “Jim…?” Jim looks up at him with big eyes and a soft smile.

“Now you’re catching on” Spock’s face softens and he rests his forehead against Jim’s, watching his mate close his eyes in relief.

“Forgive me, for taking so long” Jim laughs softly and tightens his arms around him.

“Make it up to me then, in _human_ kisses this time” Spock lets out a low rumble of a laugh and pins him to wall again. Intent on returning each and every one, and Vulcans are nothing if not thorough.


End file.
